A conventional drip cup may be provided to collect rainwater dripping down or drained from an umbrella cloth of a wet umbrella. Such a conventional drip cup is always connected with a telescopic umbrella cover comprised of a plurality of cylindrical elements having their diameters gradually decreased towards a tip portion of the umbrella, whereby upon extending of the plural cylindrical elements of the umbrella cover, a wet umbrella can then be shielded to prevent water dripping or contamination to the surroundings, and upon retraction of the umbrella cover, the umbrella may then be opened for its use. The telescopic mechanism of the conventional umbrella cover and drain cup is complex to possibly cause operation inconvenience and increase production cost accordingly. Meanwhile, once the rainwater is collected, the collecting cup should be operated to decant or discharge the accumulated water outwardly, increasing its inconvenience. If forgetting to discharge or remove the water from the cup or collector, the water may be accidentally spilled, drained or may flow outwardly to moisten or contaminate the surroundings, causing hygienic problem.